Have You Seen this Brain
by NickFan0402
Summary: My sixth (second two-part) fanfiction based on the one-time short on Nicktoons (that was also on "Kablam!"), "The Little Freaks". I hope you enjoy the story. All characters belong to Nickelodeon. Lilibeth belongs to me.
1. Part 1

It was a normal afternoon in Center City. And in the house of the Little Freaks, Braingel and Tryla were in their bedroom together and Dubs was in the living room watching TV. Yet Braingel and Tryla's 5-year-old daughter, Lilibeth was still in school and it wasn't time for the school day to end yet.

"So what do you want to do, Tryla?" Braingel asked Tryla.

"I don't know, Braingel," said Tryla. "What time is it?"

Braingel looks at the digital clock on the nightstand.

"It's almost 1 o'clock in the afternoon," said Braingel.

"I hope Lilibeth gets out of school soon," said Tryla.

"She doesn't get out until 2:30," said Braingel. "Tryla, you know that."

"Yes I know," said Tryla. "So what'll we do until then?"

Just then, Dubs knocked on the bedroom door.

"What is it, Dubs?" Braingel said.

"Are you looking for something?" asked Tryla.

"No," said Dubs. "I want to tell you something."

"Alright, door's open," said Tryla. "You can come in."

"Thanks Tryla," said Dubs.

Dubs opens the door and enters the bedroom.

"Braingel?" said Dubs, holding a pair of boxer shorts. "What is your underwear doing in my room?"

"Uhhh…" said Braingel, starting to blush nervously.

"Braingel, why would you put your own underpants in Dubs' bedroom?" Tryla asked her boyfriend.

Braingel shrugged.

"Well, here you go, Braingel!" said Dubs, as he throws the boxers in Braingel's face.

"Hey!" shouted Braingel.

Tryla bursts out laughing.

"That wasn't funny, Tryla!" said Braingel, feeling embarrassed.

"Yes it is!" said Tryla, still laughing.

"No it's not!" said Braingel, getting mad.

"Come on, Braingel," said Dubs. "Laugh once in a while."

Braingel gives Dubs a dirty look.

"What?" said Dubs. "What's the matter?"

"It's not funny!" said Braingel.

"Why don't you think so?" asked Dubs.

"Sometimes I'm too busy to put my underwear away," said Braingel, then looking at his underwear and saying, "Is this even clean?!"

"Yes it is," said Dubs.

"Okay thank goodness it's clean," said Braingel. "Because if it was dirty, I would've smacked you!"

"Okay okay!" said Dubs. "You don't need to yell."

"But now you know, Braingel," Tryla said to Braingel, "put your underwear in the hamper where it belongs."

"Yeah, yeah, okay Tryla..." said Braingel, getting annoyed.

Tryla giggles a little bit.

"Be quiet," said Braingel.

"Geez sorry…" said Tryla.

An hour and a half later, Braingel and Tryla went to pick up Lilibeth from school and brought her back home. Though Braingel was still in a bad mood about what happened 90 minutes prior.

"Braingel, come on," said Tryla. "You have to get over it."

"Why" said Braingel.

"Because it was just one moment," said Tryla. "Please move on."

"Okay fiiiiine!" said Braingel, all unhappy.

"Come on, honey," said Tryla. "Smile!"

"I can't..." said Braingel. "Cause I am not happy..."

"But you have to be, Braingel," said Tryla. "Nobody wants to be around a miserable downer."

"Grrr…" said Braingel, showing his teeth a bit.

"Seriously, what's wrong with you, Braingel?!" Tryla asked, all annoyed.

"Nothing Tryla…" said Braingel.

"Never mind…" said Tryla, with a sigh.

"Forget it," said Braingel. "I'm going to watch TV."

He goes into the living room and sits on the couch as he turns on the TV and starts flipping through the channels.

"There's nothing on…" said Braingel, groaning.

He turns off the TV.

"You okay, Braingel?" asked Dubs, who was behind Braingel.

"Aah!" said Braingel, as he jumped. "Dubs! Where did you come from?!"

"I came from my bedroom, dude," said Dubs. "I just woke up from a nap."

"Oh..." said Braingel. "Sorry Dubs, I guess you startled me."

"It's alright," said Dubs. "Anyways, you doing okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," said Braingel. "Why?"

"Well, you were kind of feisty this morning..." said Dubs.

"Feisty?" said Braingel, pointing to himself. "Me, feisty? What makes you say that?"

"The whole thing with your boxer shorts in my bedroom," said Dubs. "You yelled at me like it was a threat."

He paused and said to his friend, "Why would something like that make you so angry?"

"I don't know…" said Braingel.

"I think something's bothering you, Braingel," said Dubs, sitting next to him on the couch. "What's wrong?"

"Well…" said Braingel.

"Yes…?" said Dubs.

"When you threw my underwear in my face," said Braingel, "it started to remind me of one of the ways I was bullied as a child..."

"Oh?" said Dubs. "How so?"

"My classmates would throw stuff at me just to annoy me," said Braingel. "And sometimes try to break the glass covering my brain!"

"That's awful!" said Dubs.

"Yeah I know!" said Braingel, sadly. "Dubs? I was constantly bullied as a kid. I think I'm traumatized from that..."

"Really?" said Dubs.

"Uh huh..." said Braingel, getting teary. "Remembering those kids throwing stuff as me, pushing and hitting me, teasing and making fun of my deformity...Calling me Brainboy..."

"I'm sorry Braingel..." said Dubs, feeling bad. "I had no idea..."

"It's fine, Dubs..." said Braingel, then gets up from the couch and says, "Excuse me, please..."

Braingel goes into the bathroom and closes the door. But moments later, he started to cry.

In Braingel and Tryla's bedroom, Tryla heard her boyfriend crying.

"I wonder what's wrong with Braingel..." she said to herself. "I better go talk to him."

She leaves the bedroom and goes into the bathroom where she sees Braingel sitting on the floor against the wall in tears.

"Oh Braingel!" said Tryla, running over to him. "Are you okay?"

Braingel was still sobbing.

"Braingel!" said Tryla, kneeling down to him. "It's me, Tryla!"

Braingel looks at her while still in tears.

"Honey, what's the matter?" asked Tryla.

"I'm upset…" said Braingel.

"Why?" Tryla asked.

"Because of what happened between me and Dubs this morning..." said Braingel. "It reminded me of when I was being bullied because of my deformity...Remember when Dubs threw my clean boxer shorts at me? Well, that made me think of my former classmates who would throw stuff at me trying to break the glass protecting my brain."

"Oh honey…" said Tryla, with a frown. "I'm sorry you feel this way…"

"Yeah…" said Braingel. "I don't get it...Why are these bad memories keep coming back?!"

"Who knows, Braingel?" said Tryla, then thinks of something. "Maybe you need to see a psychiatrist."

"Why?" said Braingel. "I don't need medicine."

"But do you want to find out why these traumatizing memories keep coming back?" asked Tryla.

"Yes I do," said Braingel.

"Then you have to see a psychiatrist," said Tryla.

"Okay, I'll go…" said Braingel, with a sniff.

"Good," said Tryla.

"When can I go?" asked Braingel.

"You can go on Monday," said Tryla.

"And what's today?" Braingel asked.

"Friday," said Tryla.

"Alright," said Briangel.

Three days later, it was Monday. After dropping Lilibeth off at school, Tryla took Braingel to see the psychiatrist.

"Braingel?" said the receptionist. "The psychiatrist will see you now."

"Okay…" said Braingel.

Braingel goes into the psychiatrist's office.

"Hello Braingel," said the psychiatrist, shaking his hand. "Have a seat."

Braingel sits on the couch and lies down on it.

"Now what seems to be the problem?" asked the psychiatrist.

Braingel didn't know how to start.

"Well?" said the psychiatrist.

"Uhhh..." said Braingel, trying to think. "It's...It's my life..."

"Care to explain?" asked the psychiatrist.

"I haven't been enjoying it lately..." said Braingel.

"Why not?" the psychiatrist asked.

"Too many bad things happening..." said Braingel.

"Like what?" said the psychiatrist.

"Well..." said Braingel. "One thing is my girlfriend yelling at me all the time."

"Why would she do something like that?" asked the psychiatrist.

"She thinks I do a lot of things wrong when I don't," said Braingel. "She seems to get upset pretty easily..."

"I see," the psychiatrist said. "Is there anything else wrong with your life?"

"I've been having bad flashbacks..." said Braingel.

"Keep talking," said the psychiatrist.

"About the time when I was bullied as a child," said Braingel.

"What were you bullied for?" asked the psychiatrist.

"I was bullied because of my deformity..." said Braingel.

"What kind of deformity do you have?" the psychiatrist asked.

"My brain is outside of my head," said Braingel, pointing to his brain. "See?"

"I do see," said the psychiatrist. "Why is your brain like that?"

"Cause...I guess something went wrong before I was born," said Braingel. "Cause the brain is supposed to be in our heads surrounded by our skulls. But for me, that didn't happen..."

"Why didn't it?" asked the psychiatrist.

"I don't know..." said Braingel, with a shrug. "I really don't know..."

"Is there anything else you can tell me?" the psychiatrist asked.

"It wasn't until my parents enrolled me in school for the first time when the bullying started," said Braingel.

"And how did the other kids bully you?" asked the psychiatrist.

"I don't remember what started first," said Braingel, "but I can name a few."

"Alright, go ahead," the psychiatrist said.

"Well," said Braingel. "One thing is, they would throw stuff at me trying to break the glass protecting my brain."

"How else did these kids bully you, Braingel?" asked the psychiatrist.

"They would hit and kick me," said Braingel. "Sometimes they would push me against the walls or lockers."

"Did they call you any names?" the psychiatrist asked.

"Yes they did," said Braingel, getting a little teary. "They called me so many nasty names. But...the worst they called me was Brainboy..."

"I'm so sorry, Braingel…" said the psychiatrist, feeling sorry for him.

"Uh huh..." said Braingel, about to cry. "It was bad...It's just..."

Braingel breaks down crying.

"Do you need a tissue?" asked the psychiatrist.

"Yes…" said Braingel, still crying.

The psychiatrist hands him a box of tissues.

"Thanks…" said Braingel, taking a tissue out of the box.

He then puts the tissue towards his nose and blows into it.

"Are you okay now?" the psychiatrist asked.

"I don't know…" said Braingel, sobbing.

Braingel uses more tissues. But he would not stop crying.

"Braingel, it's okay…" said the psychiatrist, with a frown. "I'm here to help you…"

"If only Tryla was allowed to come in here..." Braingel said.

"Tryla?" said the psychiatrist.

"My girlfriend," said Braingel.

"Oh I see," the psychiatrist said.

"Can I see her?" Braingel asked. "Please?"

"Certainly," said the psychiatrist.

The psychiatrist gets up and goes into the waiting room for a moment to see Tryla sitting in one of the chairs.

"Excuse me, Tryla?" the psychiatrist said to her.

"Yes?" said Tryla, looking at the psychiatrist.

"Your boyfriend wants to see you," said the psychiatrist.

"Oh?" said Tryla, a little surprised.

"Will you come in?" asked the psychiatrist.

"Sure," said Tryla.

Tryla stands up and walks into the office.

"So what's this about?" asked Tryla.

She notices Braingel crying.

"Braingel, what's the matter?" Tryla asked him.

"This is too much for me, Tryla..." said Braingel, sobbing. "This is too much!"

"Well do you want to feel better?" Tryla said.

"Yes…?" said Braingel, with a sniff.

"Should we schedule another session for next week, Tryla?" the psychiatrist suggested.

"Yes please," said Tryla.

"Okay," said the psychiatrist, writing down the next appointment.

Braingel continued to cry.

"Come on, Braingel..." Tryla said to Braingel, hugging him. "We better go home…"

After thanking the psychiatrist, Tryla and Braingel leave and get into the car as Tryla starts driving. Yet Braingel was still in tears.

"Braingel, will you get a hold of yourself?!" said Tryla. "We're out of the psychiatrist's office already!"

"But Tryla, I can't," said Braingel, all teary. "You know how much I hate talking about my past childhood. It's traumatizing!"

"But it's the only way to heal you, Braingel," said Tryla.

"How is talking about that going to heal me?" Braingel asked. "Huh? It doesn't feel like enough!"

"What do you think would be enough?" Tryla asked. "We can't just ignore it."

"Drugging me?" said Braingel.

"No, that wouldn't work," said Tryla. "You could have bad side effects."

"Then what can help me?" asked Braingel.

"Maybe the psychiatrist can help you by giving you advice on how to deal with some trouble from the past," said Tryla. "You can't be haunted by that forever, you know."

Braingel frowned.

"Don't worry, baby…" said Tryla, rubbing his back. "You'll get the help you need…I promise…"

The two then arrived home a few minutes later.

"So how did it go?" Dubs asked them.

"Braingel couldn't handle it," said Tryla, sighing sadly. "He cried for almost the whole session..."

"Oh…" said Dubs, starting to frown.

"Uh huh…" said Tryla, frowning as well.

Braingel went into his and Tryla's bedroom without saying a word and starts to cry again. Tryla then went after him, but couldn't see him. That's because Braingel was hiding in their closet with its door shut.

"Braingel?" said Tryla. "Are you in here?"

She hears her boyfriend's crying coming from the closet and walks over to it as she knocks on the door.

"Go away," said Braingel.

"But honey, it's me, Tryla," said Tryla.

"What do you want?" Braingel asked.

"I just want to talk to you," said Tryla.

"No, I don't want to," said Braingel. "Please leave me alone."

"Come on, Braingel... please?" Tryla said.

"Fine..." said Braingel. "You can open the closet…"

"Tryla opens the door as she sees Braingel on the floor hiding in some of their clothes.

"Honey?" said Tryla. "Where are you?"

"Here…" said Braingel, as he sticks his fingers out from under the pile of clothes.

"Braingel, what are you doing under our clothing?" asked Tryla.

"I'm hiding…" said Braingel.

"From what?" said Tryla.

"The world…" said Braingel.

"Why would you want to do something like that?" Tryla said.

"Because it's too stressful and won't leave me alone," said Braingel, all upset. "I'm sick of it!"

"Honey, hiding from the world is not the answer," said Tryla.

"How do you know that?" asked Braingel.

"Because I'm not a coward like you!" said Tryla.

"Tryla, don't call me that!" said Braingel.

"It does no good to hide from the world," said Tryla, shaking her head.

"But everyone is after me!" said Braingel, all freaked out.

He sighed and said, "Tryla? I've said this once, and I'll say it again...The world is out to get me and I'm not facing it!"

"Fine, then face the fact that you'll be labeled a coward for the rest of your life!" said Tryla, getting annoyed.

"I do not appropriate the name calling," said Braingel.

"Well, tough tinkies, Brainboy!" Tryla said.

She leaves the bedroom in anger and shuts the door. Braingel was hurt that his girlfriend called him that since it was the worst name he's been called as a child. He then began to cry.

"Why would she call me Brainboy?" Braingel asked himself, sobbing. "She needs to know how much that name hurts me!"

He looks down and said to himself, "I really hope my next session will be better. The psychiatrist has got to help me!"

A week later, Braingel was at his second session with the psychiatrist.

"So Braingel," said the psychiatrist, "are you feeling any better?"

"No..." said Braingel, getting upset. "Now my girlfriend is going against me!"

"Oh?" the psychiatrist said. "How so?"

"Tryla got mad at me for feeling like this," said Braingel, about to cry. "And she called me Brainboy! You know how much that name hurts me!"

He started crying as he said, "What should I do?!"

"Now now, Braingel," said the psychiatrist. "I'm sure she didn't mean what she said to you. Your girlfriend was probably frustrated and didn't know how to react."

"I'm sorry…" said Braingel, with a sniff. "These bad thoughts are really getting to me. It's madness!"

He then paused and said, "Can I step outside for a minute or two, please? I need to calm down..."

"Certainly Braingel," said the psychiatrist. "Take all the time you need."

"Thank you," said Braingel, wiping his tears away with his sleeve. "I'll be right back."

Braingel stands up and walks out of the room. He then walks out of the building without anyone noticing and goes to the side of the building. He goes against the wall and continues to cry. Just then, his cell phone rang with Dubs calling him. Braingel picks up the phone and answers.

"H-Hello?" said Braingel, all teary.

"Braingel, it's me, Dubs," said Dubs, on the other line. "You okay?"

"Not really…" said Braingel, sadly.

"What's the matter?" asked Dubs.

"They're out to get me, Dubs..." said Braingel, in a scared voice. "They want me gone..."

"Aren't you getting therapy for this?" Dubs said.

"Yes..." said Braingel. "And it's not taking me anywhere! Next thing you know, the psychiatrist is going to suggest medication. Then it's going to kill me!"

"Well, if you weren't so traumatized," said Dubs, "they wouldn't have to do that, Braingel."

"Dubs, you don't understand," said Braingel, all manic. "My childhood was very rough and it's hard to forget it. It was extremely painful! I'm crying my eyes out it's not even funny!"

"Dude, calm down!" said Dubs.

"I can't!" said Braingel, crying hard. "I just can't! It's too much! Everything is too much for me! Oh Dubs, I don't know what to do anymore!"

"Braingel?" said Dubs. "Listen to me. Calm down...Everything will be okay...Don't lose hope. You've gotta have faith. I know this is really hard for you and it's making you afraid, but you have to-"

Dubs was then cut off by Braingel's sudden screaming as if something wrong was happening. And it was. Very wrong.

"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEELP!" Braingel screamed all terrified, as his mouth gets covered by someone.

Then a few seconds later, everything went silent as Braingel's cell phone dropped onto the ground. Dubs was alerted by what he just heard and started to get nervous. Not knowing that Braingel had just been abducted, Dubs tried to get his friend's attention thinking he was still on the other line.

"Braingel?" said Dubs, all worried. "Dude, are you there?"

All Dubs could hear was the dial tone as the line went down.

"Oh no!" cried Dubs, starting to get nervous. "Something's happened to Braingel!"

He dials Tryla's cell phone number.

"I better let Tryla know right away!" Dubs said, as he places his phone to his ear.

"Hello, this is Tryla," said Tryla, on the other line.

"Tryla? It's Dubs," said Dubs, in an afraid tone. "You need to come home quickly! Something's happened to Braingel!"

"Huh?" said Tryla, all confused. "What do you mean? He's supposed to be in the psychiatrist's office right now."

"I know," said Dubs. "But he went outside and then Braingel started crying when I called him just now. And then, someone kidnapped him!"

"My boyfriend's been abducted?!" said Tryla, gasping in horror. "Oh my gosh!"

She tries not to panic as she said, "Don't go anywhere, Dubs! I'll be right there! Sit tight!"

Tryla hangs up and quickly leaves the building as she drives back to the house. Then when she got there, she parks her car and enters the house.

"Oh good, you made it!" said Dubs.

"Where did Braingel go?" said Tryla. "What happened to my boyfriend? Where is he?!"

"I have no idea," said Dubs. "All I heard was him screaming and the line went off!"

"Oh dear!" said Tryla, getting scared. "This is bad! We have to find him!"

She paused and said, "But what about Lilibeth? I have to pick her up from school this afternoon!"

"I can handle it, Tryla," said Dubs.

"Are you sure?" Tryla asked. "Do you know how to get to the school?"

"Yes I do," said Dubs. "I have the address."

"Okay good," said Tryla.

She takes out her cell phone as she says, "I think I should call Braingel to see if he's okay."

Tryla dials the number and waits. But since Braingel's cell phone was still by itself near the psychiatrist building, nobody picked up as it went straight to voicemail. After trying again a few more times, the same thing happened. So Tryla had no choice but to leave a few messages after the tone beeped.

"Darn it…" Tryla said, as she hung up.

"What are we going to do, Tryla...?" asked Dubs.

"If Braingel doesn't get heard from or seen within the next few hours," said Tryla, "I'm calling the police and possibly report him missing."

"Great idea," said Dubs.

The next day was Saturday. Lilibeth had no idea about Braingel's abduction since Tryla and Dubs told her a few lies to avoid scaring her. But when the afternoon came, Braingel was still not heard from or seen. And that made Tryla think what she was going to do next as she said the previous day.

"Tryla?" Dubs said to Tryla.

"Yes Dubs?" said Tryla.

"Did you call the police?" said Dubs.

"I just did," said Tryla. "They're on their way here to the house now so we can give them some information that could help find Braingel or at least find some evidence."

"Okay good," said Dubs. "But make sure that Lilibeth is in her room when they come here so she doesn't suspect anything is wrong."

"Right, of course," said Tryla.

The police then arrived. After Tryla told Lilibeth to stay in the child's bedroom with the door shut, she opened the door and let the police inside the house.

"We came as soon as you called," said one of the policemen.

"Oh thank you so much," said Tryla. "I really needed you guys to come."

"So…You said your boyfriend was kidnapped?" asked the policeman.

"Yes," said Tryla.

"I see," said the policeman, getting out his notepad. "What's his name?"

"His name is Braingel," said Tryla.

"And where did you last see him?" asked another policeman.

"Yesterday," said Tryla. "I took him to a psychiatrist since he was having some emotional problems. The psychiatrist said Braingel went outside to calm himself down since he was having a crying fit. And according to the psychiatrist, Braingel said he would return to the session in a few minutes. But he never came back..."

"Mind if I give you some information, Officers?" Dubs asked the policemen.

"Not at all, sir," said the policeman. "What do you know about this and did you witness anything suspicious?"

"I noticed that my friend stopped answering his phone when I was on the other line," said Dubs.

"Mind going into details?" asked the other policeman.

"I called Braingel because I wanted to make sure the session with the psychiatrist was going well," said Dubs. "But he was crying through the whole conversation claiming that he was being watched and that the world and society was out to get him."

"How many times has he seen the psychiatrist already?" asked the policeman.

"This was only his second time..." said Tryla, sadly.

"Alright," said the policeman, writing down the info. "Continue."

"As I was saying," said Dubs, "Braingel was all hysterical and was acting very strangely while I was talking to him. He said the psychiatrist might suggest drugs, of course the safe prescription medications. But my friend thought that the psychiatrist was going to drug him that will kill him, which is not true. And I tried to calm him down many times. But then I suddenly heard him screaming terribly as I heard him shout "Help!" The audio then went silent and cut the line off."

He sighs sadly and said, "That was the last time I heard from him...And this was only the previous day!"

"Then Dubs called me to let me know what happened," said Tryla. "Braingel vanished without a trace!"

She paused and said, "Can I request a missing person report, please?"

"Of course," said the policeman. "You have some pictures of your boyfriend?"

"Yes I do," said Tryla. "I'll go get them."

Tryla takes a folder of photographs from the living room drawer. She then takes out a couple of photos of Braingel, one or two of them being a clear look of him, and gives them to the police.

"Here you go, Officers," said Tryla, handing the photos to the policemen.

"Thank you very much, ma'am," said one of the policemen. "These are perfect."

"You're very welcome," said Tryla.

Tryla and Dubs give out a little more additional information as an extra. Then they go over the information with the police to make sure everything was correct. Then after that, they all thanked each other as the police left the house and started to search for Braingel right away.

"I hope they find my boyfriend..." said Tryla.

"Me too..." said Dubs. "Where could he have gone...?"

To Be Continued…


	2. Part 2

Many, many days have passed and Braingel was still nowhere in sight. Then when Tryla and Dubs were about to go frantic and panic, they turned on the television and saw that there was a local news report that just got started seconds ago after a commercial. And it was all about Braingel's disappearance, despite him not being found yet.

"Where is Braingel?!" said Tryla, all upset.

"Shhh..." said Dubs. "We should listen to the report. It might help us find some answers."

"The search continues tonight for The Little Freaks' unofficial leader, Braingel," said the news anchor on the TV. "Braingel disappeared without a trace almost two weeks ago. He was last seen outside of an office building where he was seeing a psychiatrist due to emotional problems. The psychiatrist has said that during a session, Braingel asked to leave the room while having an emotional breakdown. He said he would come back within a few minutes, but he never returned. Our local news reporter has more on the story..."

The network shows the camera the location the news reporter was currently at.

"Now if some of you people don't know who he is," said the news reporter on the TV, "Braingel is the unofficial leader of a small group of friends known as The Little Freaks. 6 years ago, the then unknown three with strange abnormalities saved Center City from an evil haberdasher named No-Face, who forced all of the citizens to wear his jumpsuits in order to look the same as well as act the same. Now the three friends are well known locally since then. But about almost two weeks ago, their leader went missing."

The news reporter shows the camera the location the news reporter was currently at.

"Braingel was last seen here at this building of offices," said the news reporter. "He was attending a session with a psychiatrist after complaining about his troubled childhood and didn't know how to cope from it. It was only his second appointment when he went outside after telling the psychiatrist that he need a break so he can calm himself down."

The news reporter picks up Braingel's cell phone and shows it to the camera and says, "Braingel only left behind his cellular phone since he was talking to a friend at the time of his abduction. His friend claimed that he heard the man screaming within minutes of answering the call. Then was met with silence after a few seconds. The line went down, and Braingel was gone..."

The news reporter pauses and then said, "Police are asking for your help in tracking down the suspect who took the victim away and for more information about Braingel's disappearance."

The television screen shows a photograph of Braingel as well as a list of words describing his physical appearance.

"It's been almost two weeks since he was last heard from," said the news reporter. "And his friends and family are desperate to find him and hope for his safe return home."

"Nothing! Nothing!" said Tryla, getting teary. "Braingel's gone forever!"

"Now Tryla, they're still looking for him," said Dubs. "They can't give up the search."

"Mommy…? Dubs…?" said Lilibeth, as she opens her bedroom door and cries a bit.

"Oh no..." said Tryla, with a small gasp. "Lilibeth found out..."

"Well, it's already a little over a week, Tryla," Dubs said to Tryla. "Lilibeth had to find out the truth sometime..."

"What happened to daddy?!" Lilibeth said, sobbing. "Where is he?! Where's my daddy?!"

"Now sweetie, calm down," Tryla said to Lilibeth, walking over to her. "The police are doing their best to find him."

"But it's been so long..." said Lilibeth, all sad. "I WANT MY DADDY BACK!"

The 5-year-old hugs Tryla as she cries her eyes out. Tryla then hugs her child to comfort her. But then, Tryla starts to cry herself.

"Oh Braingel honey..." said Tryla, crying hard. "Baby, where are you?! We miss you so much!"

Miles away, where Braingel was, Braingel was in the basement of his kidnapper locked inside with only a small window giving out light.

"I wish I could get out of here..." Braingel said to himself, all sad. "I miss Tryla..."

He gets tears in his eyes as they stream down his face.

"And Lilibeth..." said Braingel. "Oh my poor little girl must be heartbroken..."

He cries as he screams, "WILL SOMEBODY GET ME OUT OF HERE?! HELP ME! PLEASE! HEEEEEEEELP!"

Just then, the kidnapper opened the basement door and went down the stairs into the room.

"Oh no...Not again," said Braingel, then seeing the person right in front of him. "Aaaaah!"

"Quiet Brainboy!" said the kidnapper.

"W-What do you want for me...?" asked Braingel, all terrified. "W-Why did you t-take me away...?! What day is it?!"

"Shut up!" said the kidnapper, grabbing Braingel by the throat.

Braingel was so scared he starts whimpering. Then the kidnapper throws Braingel back onto the floor and starts hitting and kicking him.

"AAAAH!" said Braingel, crying in pain. "OWW! STOP IT! PLEASE STOP!"

"No way, weirdo!" said the kidnapper.

"What did I ever do to you, you creep?!" said Braingel.

"You're just a freak!" the kidnapper said. "And I like picking on freaks like you!"

The kidnapper continues to beat Braingel up as he cries in pain while the evil person was laughing. Then after a while, the kidnapper stops attacking Braingel. Braingel started to moan and cough from the forced pain.

"Had enough?" asked the kidnapper.

"Y-Yes...!" said Braingel, nervously.

"Good!" the kidnapper said. "Now keep quiet!"

The kidnapper goes back up the stairs and leaves the basement with the door shut.

"Tryla was right..." Braingel said to himself. "I was being such a coward..."

He then starts to get concerned.

"Do you think she's looking for me right now?" Braingel asked himself, then sighing sadly. "I don't think anybody cares that I'm gone...I ruined everything..."

Braingel gets tired and starts to yawn.

"I am getting tired..." said Braingel. "I wonder what time it is..."

He sighs and said, "Oh well...I think it's around my bedtime since it's dark outside."

Braingel lies down on the floor.

"I really hope I get found soon so I can go back home," Braingel said, as he relaxes himself. "Nighty night..."

He closes his eyes and falls asleep.

Back at the Little Freaks' house, everyone was upset that Braingel still hasn't been found yet.

"I miss my daddy!" Lilibeth said, crying loudly.

"It's okay, Lilibeth..." said Dubs, trying to comfort the child. "We'll find him...I just know he'll be found soon..."

In Tryla and Braingel's bedroom, Tryla was looking in the photo album of her family as she was full of sad tears knowing that her boyfriend is still missing.

"Oh Braingel!" said Tryla, all worried. "I hope nothing is wrong!"

Tryla leaves the bedroom for a moment and walks into the living room. Then she looks out the window as she sees a billboard with Braingel's picture that read in big letters, "Have you seen me?", which made her sigh sadly. But very quickly, Tryla was getting very overwhelmed and impatient that the police still haven't found Braingel or found that much evidence. So she went outside with a flashlight the following day in the evening and began to go look for Braingel herself while loudly calling out for him.

"Braingel?!" Tryla called out. "BRAINGEL?!"

Back where Braingel was, he started to get hungry as his stomach was growling.

"Boy, I'm hungry…" Braingel said, rubbing his stomach.

He pauses and said to himself, "What did that monster feed me for the past few days? Well, I better get their attention.

Braingel then calls out to his kidnapper, "Hey! Hello?!"

"What do you want?!" said the kidnapper, opening the basement door.

"Can I have something to eat?!" asked Braingel. "I'm starving down here!"

"How about bread and water?" the kidnapper said.

"Again?!" said Braingel, unhappy. "But I just had that already forever since I got here!"

"It's that or you starve to death!" said the kidnapper.

"Alright fine!" said Braingel. "Just give me the bread and water!"

The kidnapper gets a glass of water and some bread slices and gives them to Braingel. Braingel slowly started to have his food and drink.

"I hope someone finds me soon..." said Braingel. "Anyone..."

When late night fell, he couldn't wait anyone.

"I gotta get out of here!" said Braingel, all upset.

He tries to find a way to escape. But it was no use. He was too weak to think straight because of the torture and starving that he was suffering from. The noise woke up the kidnapper as the person went downstairs into the basement and saw Braingel freaking out.

"Hush, you freak!" said the kidnapper.

"Why can't you just let me go?!" Braingel said. "I didn't do anything wrong for you to take me away!"

"Silence!" said the kidnapper.

Braingel finally loses it and snapped at the kidnapper.

"No! I won't!" said Braingel, standing up to his kidnapper. "I have had enough of this! You've tortured me and starved me for long enough! And I will not take any more orders from you! I will make sure I am being heard and have the feds cuff you and put you away so you don't hurt anyone else like you did to me! I'm serious, you will be exposed and the world will hate you!"

"That's it!" said the kidnapper, getting angry. "You're gone!"

"You're gonna let me go?!" said Braingel, getting a bit hopeful.

"No!" said the kidnapper, grabbing Braingel and pulls him close as Braingel screams a bit. "I meant gone as in this!"

The kidnapper pulls out a gun and points it at Braingel's head as he said. "Say goodbye, Brainboy...Nobody can stop me now! Hahahahaha!"

"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELP!" Braingel screamed, as the kidnapper was about to shoot him.

Just then, the police burst the door open and ran down to the basement since someone living nearby heard the horrific noise and called 911 a few minutes prior.

"This is the police!" said one of the policemen. "Put your hands up or we'll shoot!"

"Stay back!" said the kidnapper. "You stand back or I'll blow this guy's brains out!"

Braingel was making scared noises while in the arms of his kidnapper.

"This is your last chance!" said the policeman, aiming the gun as the kidnapper. "Surrender now or we will shoot!"

The kidnapper knew there was no way out. The kidnapper put the gun down and drops Braingel to the ground as he raises his arms up. The policeman starts handcuffing the kidnapper as another one reads the kidnapper his Miranda rights. While this happened, a policewoman goes to Braingel and checks on him as Braingel was on the floor panicking.

"Sir? Sir, are you okay?" asked the policewoman, while hearing Braingel hyperventilate. "Sir? Are you alright?"

"...H-H-Help...M-Me...! Please...!" said Braingel, sacredly.

"What is your name, sir?" the policewoman asked.

"B-B-Braingel..." said Braingel.

"Braingel huh?" said the policewoman.

She then paused for a moment and said, "Wait, are you what I think-"

The policewoman checks the report and noticed that the man she was talking to was the missing Braingel that was reported by his girlfriend, Tryla.

"Hey, you ARE Braingel!" said the policewoman, then calling out to the other policeman, "Guys, we found him! It's Braingel!"

The police cheer.

"What...?" said Braingel, all confused.

"Your girlfriend, Tryla reported you missing two weeks ago and hasn't seen you since!" said the policewoman.

"S...S-So people were looking for me after all...?!" said Braingel, getting surprised.

"Yep!" said the policewoman.

"Oh...Wow...!" said Braingel. "Can I go ho-"

He feels his stomach and head hurting.

"Oooh!" said Braingel, tightening his face.

"We better get you to the hospital first," said the policewoman.

"Oh my gosh," said Braingel, in great pain. "My stomach…My head...!"

The policewoman called the paramedics to take Braingel to the hospital. Then when an ambulance arrived, Braingel was then placed into the ambulance on a stretcher as the vehicle drove to the hospital.

Back at the house of the Little Freaks, Tryla was on the couch crying since she wasn't able to find Braingel by herself after going outside to look for him.

"Hey hey…" said Dubs, sitting next to Tryla trying to comfort her. "Tryla, it's alright."

"No Dubs, it's not alright!" said Tryla, crying. "Braingel's been gone for two weeks now and nobody can find him! I even can't find him and I'm his girlfriend!"

She cries harder as she says, "I miss him so much!"

"Tryla…" said Dubs, rubbing Tryla's back. "Don't cry…At least you tried your best."

"I'm sorry, Dubs," said Tryla, sniffing. "I just really miss my Braingel a lot…I love him…"

"Awww it's okay, Tryla," said Dubs, giving her a gentle hug. "You did everything you could."

He then adds, "Our friend will be found, Tryla…I just know he'll come back…"

"He will?" said Tryla.

"He has to," said Dubs. "Otherwise, we won't be the Little Freaks anymore. And that Lilibeth will grow up without a father. You don't want that to happen to your child, right?"

"You're right," said Tryla. "Lilibeth needs to be surrounded by both her parents."

"Yes," said Dubs. "So don't worry there, Tryla. Braingel will return soon."

"Thanks Dubs…" said Tryla, with a small smile.

"No problem, Tryla," said Dubs.

The two give each other a friendly hug.

Just then, the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it," said Tryla.

She gets up from the couch and walks to the door. Tryla then opens the door as she sees a policeman standing in front of the house.

"Yes…?" said Tryla.

"Hello Tryla," said the policeman. "I have some news for you."

"Is it good news or bad news?" asked Tryla.

"It's both," said the policeman.

"Please start good," said Tryla. "I'm not in the best mood…"

"Sure," said the policeman. "Alright, the good news is that we found your boyfriend, Braingel."

Tryla couldn't believe what she just heard.

"Did you really find Braingel...?" asked Tryla, all surprised.

"Yes we did," said the policeman. "But the bad news is that he's in the hospital right now."

"Oh my gosh, is he hurt...?" Tryla asked.

"He's injured quite a bit," said the policeman. "But we promise he'll come back here once the hospital is done examining him."

"How can he come home if he's hurt?" asked Tryla.

"How about you can come pick him up at the hospital?" suggested the policeman.

"Okay, I will do that," said Tryla. "Thanks Officer. Thank you so much!"

At the hospital, the doctors and nurses examined Braingel and saw that none of his bones were broken and nothing was inflamed. Yet he had some scratches and a bit of bruises from the torture he got while with his kidnapper. But he was stable and okay. So they covered the boo-boos up with some wrapped bandages. Then after a while, Braingel was allowed to come back home.

"Can I go home now...?" Braingel asked the doctor. "Please...?"

"Yes, you're allowed to go home," said the doctor.

"But how am I going to get there?" asked Braingel.

"Let me call your girlfriend," said the doctor.

"Alright…" said Braingel.

The doctor called Tryla to come pick up Braingel. Tryla then drives her car there and goes into the hospital to pick him up.

"Excuse me, is my boyfriend here?" Tryla asked the doctor. "I was told to come pick him up."

"Yes he's here," said the doctor.

"Lead me to him, please," said Tryla.

"Sure thing," said the doctor.

The doctor takes Tryla to the room where Braingel was. Once she saw her boyfriend, Tryla got so many tears in her eyes and couldn't wait to hug and kiss him since she hasn't seen him for two weeks not knowing where he was.

"Hi Tryla," said Braingel, slowly waving to her.

"Braingel!" cried Tryla, running over to him.

She hugged her boyfriend close and tightly as she started to cry.

"Tryla?" Braingel said to his girlfriend. "You okay?"

"Oh Braingel!" said Tryla, crying with tears of joy. "I thought I would never see you again! Oooh I'm so happy they found you alive!"

"Tryla…" said Braingel, with a frown. "I'm so sorry..."

"Sorry?" said Tryla, looking up at him. "What are you sorry for?"

"I'm sorry I didn't listen to you," said Braingel, sighing sadly. "You were right…I was being a coward…"

"Oh honey, don't cause pain to yourself..." said Tryla. "I really don't want to see you in any more pain, Braingel...And don't blame yourself for your abduction...It's not your fault..."

"But Tryla…" said Braingel.

"No. No more..." said Tryla, holding Braingel's hand. "I love you, baby...So much..."

She gives Braingel a long, passionate kiss. Braingel then joins in by placing his hands on Tryla's waist and kisses with her. They then break away as they smiled at each other.

"Shall we go home?" said Tryla.

"Uh huh," said Braingel. "Let's do that..."

Tryla thanks the doctor as she and Braingel exit the building. Then the two hop into Tryla's car as she drove back home and entered their house.

"Dubs! Lilibeth!" cried Tryla, happily. "They found him!"

"They did?!" Dubs gasped, in surprise.

"Yes!" said Tryla. "Look!"

"Hey Dubs," said Braingel, waving to him.

"Dude!" said Dubs, happily. "You're okay!"

"Daddy!" said Lilibeth, running out of her bed and giving Braingel a big hug. "I missed you!"

"Hi there, sweetheart," said Braingel, with a smile. "It's so wonderful to see you."

"What happened to you, daddy?!" asked Lilibeth. "I was so scared!"

"I was scared, too, Lilibeth..." said Braingel.

"You were?" said Lilibeth.

"Yes…" said Braingel. "Very scared…"

"Can you tell us what happened?" Dubs asked Braingel.

"Yeah, we were worried sick about you!" said Tryla.

"I wanna hear your story, daddy," said Lilibeth.

"Will you do that for us, honey?" asked Tryla.

"Yes," said Braingel.

The Little Freaks and Lilibeth sat in the living room together so they can hear Braingel's story.

"Alright honey," said Tryla. "Start from the top."

"Okay," said Braingel. "Well…During the session with the psychiatrist, the conversation was getting too much for me that I burst into tears."

"Go on…" said Tryla.

"The psychiatrist gave me permission to step outside of the room to calm down," said Braingel. "Though I decided to leave the building instead of just leave the room. And that was when Dubs called."

"What did he say?" asked Lilibeth.

"He asked me if I was okay since he heard me cry over the phone," said Braingel. "And I told him that I felt scared and I was afraid that something bad was going to happen to me. And indeed it did."

"How daddy?" Lilibeth asked.

"Well..." said Braingel. "While Dubs was trying to calm me down and give me advice, I felt someone grab me from behind and snatched me very fast as I started screaming for help. But the person covered my mouth and took me away."

Everyone gasped except Braingel.

"Why would someone take you like that, daddy?!" said Lilibeth, not believing her eyes.

"I don't know, sweetheart..." said Braingel, shaking his head.

"Where did the person who abducted you take you to, Braingel?" asked Dubs.

"Well, he took me to his house and locked me in the basement," said Braingel.

"For two whole weeks?!" Dubs said, as he gasped.

"Yep…" said Braingel, sadly.

"What did he do to you, honey...?" Tryla asked her boyfriend.

"He beat me up and starved me…" said Braingel, all shaken up.

"Oh my gosh, that's terrible!" said Tryla, all upset.

"How awful!" said Dubs, all upset as well.

"And when I tried to stand up to him," said Braingel, "he threatened to kill me!"

"Did he actually try to kill you, Braingel?" Tryla asked him.

"He placed a gun at my head saying he was going to shoot me and blow my brains out!" said Braingel.

"Oh my!" said Tryla.

"I thought I was actually going to die..." said Braingel.

"How did you escape?" asked Dubs.

"I didn't exactly escape," said Braingel. "At least not by myself."

He regains himself and said, "The police charged into the basement because I guess someone called them after hearing me scream. Then they made my abductor surrender and arrested him."

"Thank goodness!" said Lilibeth. "The good guys caught the bad guy!"

"Then they asked who I was and realized that it was me, Braingel, unofficial member of the Little Freaks," said Braingel.

He pauses for a moment and said, "I didn't know I was on the missing persons' list..."

"I went to the police station to report you missing," said Tryla.

"Really?" said Braingel, a little surprised. "You did?"

"Yes I did," said Tryla, nodding her head.

"But...Tryla, after that little argument we had before I was kidnapped," said Braingel, "I thought you didn't care about me, my feelings, or my safety anymore! It's like you wanted to me to vanish like that!"

"I would never want that honey!" said Tryla, not believing Braingel just said that. "I just want you to be more brave. You were acting like a coward before."

"Tryla, I'm serious..." said Braingel, looking straight at her. "How did you feel when you found out that I disappeared without a trace?!"

"I felt awful!" said Tryla.

"So..." said Braingel, "you did have worried feelings about my whereabouts?"

"Of course I did!" said Tryla, all in tears. "Honey, I was very scared! I was afraid you would end up murdered! I thought nobody would find you and that I would never see you again!"

Tryla cries more as she grabs Braingel's shoulders.

"Baby, I was crying every night!" said Tryla. "I cried and I cried and I cried! I was crying my eyes out, Braingel! Braingel, I was TERRIFIED! VERY TERRIFIED!"

She breaks down on the floor crying loud and hard. Braingel then hugs her as his girlfriend cries in his arms.

"Tryla…" said Braingel, feeling sad for her.

"What?" said Tryla, as she does a small sniff.

"What would make you feel better?" asked Braingel.

"I don't know…" Tryla said, shrugging as she cries.

"It's okay, honey…" said Braingel. "Baby, it's alright…"

Tryla continues to cry with sorrow.

"At least none of my bones are broken and none of my organs are inflamed or infected," said Braingel. "That's a good thing, right?"

"Yeah, that's true…" said Tryla, wiping a few of her tears away. "Wow...I must've cried myself tired..."

"Really?" said Braingel.

"Yeah..." said Tryla. "Shall we get to bed?"

"Yeah, we should," said Braingel.

"Daddy?" Lilibeth said to Braingel.

"Yes Lilibeth?" said Braingel.

"Will you tuck me in bed after I put on my pajamas and brush my teeth?" asked Lilibeth. "I missed not seeing my daddy for so long..."

"Sure sweetheart," said Braingel.

"Yaaaay!" said Lilibeth, clapping her hands.

After she gets her pajamas on and brushes her teeth, Lilibeth goes into her bedroom.

"Daddy!" Lilibeth called. "I'm ready!"

"Coming!" said Braingel.

He walks into Lilibeth's bedroom and sees his child standing next to her bed.

"Good Lilibeth," said Braingel. "Now get into your bed."

"Okey dokey," said Lilibeth.

Lilibeth crawls into her bed as Braingel tucks her in. She then lies down and holds her toy bunny as Braingel kisses her forehead.

"Hehehehehe!" said Lilibeth, giggling a bit.

"Goodnight Lilibeth," said Braingel.

"Goodnight daddy," said Lilibeth. "I'm so happy you're back home..."

"Me too, Lilibeth," said Braingel. "Me too…"

Lilibeth waves her finger at Braingel.

"Yes?" said Braingel, bending down to her.

"I love you, daddy..." said Lilibeth, as she softly hugs her dad. "I love you very much..."

"I love you, too, sweetheart…" said Braingel, hugging her in return.

Lilibeth gives Braingel a kiss on his cheek.

"Aww…" said Braingel, smiling.

Braingel goes to the door and turns off the lights.

"Sweet dreams, my little angel," said Braingel.

He closes the door and goes into his and Tryla's bedroom.

"You doing alright, Braingel?" asked Tryla, while lying down in their bed.

"Yeah, I'm alright," said Braingel, as he crawls into bed with Tryla. "Why you ask?"

"Well, you've been gone for two weeks without us knowing your whereabouts," said Tryla. "So I want to see if you feel okay."

"I feel okay," said Braingel. "Just got some scratches and bruises on my skin. But don't worry, the doctor's at the hospital wrapped them all with these bandages. You know, that way they wouldn't hurt."

"That's good," said Tryla. "Oh! By the way, the psychiatrist called me sometime during your disappearance."

"What did the psychiatrist say?" asked Braingel.

"The psychiatrist wanted to give you some advice for your problems," said Tryla. "It's suggested that you should try not to think of your childhood nickname by the bullies as a bad thing. Try to think of it as good. Or at least okay."

"But how, Tryla?" said Braingel. "You know how much being called Brainboy hurts me…?"

"You're just a boy with a brain," said Tryla. "See? Brain and boy. Brainboy!"

"Tryla…" said Braingel, feeling unhappy.

"Think of that name as a positive," said Tryla. "I mean, you're really smart, Braingel. It's because you use your brain to think."

"I guess that's true…" said Braingel, shrugging.

"It IS true, honey," said Tryla. "If you didn't have a brain, how would you be?"

"Dumb and stupid…" said Braingel, with a nervous chuckle.

"Not the words I'm looking for," said Tryla, with a small sweat, "but I know what you mean."

"I'm not sure about this, sweetie," said Braingel, all unsure. "I'm pretty shaken up by everything right now…"

"Getting fully better doesn't happen overnight, Braingel," said Tryla. "It takes time. But don't worry, you will feel better very soon. Both physically and mentally. Things will get better, baby. I promise."

"Well…Alright," said Braingel, with a small sigh. "I'll remain calm now that I'm back home safe and sound with my family and friends."

"That's the spirit, Braingel!" said Tryla, giving her boyfriend a pat on the back. "Good boy."

She then started petting Braingel's head as she said, "Thank goodness everything is back to the way it should be. I'm so glad you're back home, baby..."

"Me too, honey," said Braingel. "I missed you guys a lot. Especially you and Lilibeth. You two are my family…"

"Aww sweetie..." said Tryla, with a smile.

She gives her boyfriend a kiss on the lips as Braingel giggles and blushes. Then Braingel started to yawn.

"Tired?" Tryla said.

"Yeah…" said Braingel, yawning. "I'm really tired."

"I am, too," said Tryla, starting to yawn as well. "Let's go to sleep now, shall we?"

"Sure Buttercup," said Braingel.

The two hold onto each other as they cuddle in bed.

"Comfortable?" asked Tryla.

"Mmm hmm..." said Braingel. "You?"

"I sure am," said Tryla, as she kisses him. "Sleep well, honey."

"You too, sweetie," said Braingel, as he kisses her in return. "I love you."

"I love you, too," said Tryla. "Goodnight Braingel."

"Goodnight Tryla," said Braingel.

The couple kiss each other goodnight and fall asleep while in each other's arms.

Two full weeks of fear and hopelessness. And now, Braingel was finally back home safely as he is reunited with his friends and family. Everybody was happy that Braingel was found after his unexpected disappearance. Especially Tryla and Lilibeth, his family. For Tryla? Being his girlfriend, she wasn't sure at first if Braingel would've ever been found or remain missing or even dead. And for Lilibeth? Being his daughter, the 5-year-old loves her father so much that she would not be well if she never saw her dad ever again. The little girl could never live or grow up without a second parent.

Both mother and child were extremely happy and relieved that Braingel was found alive and stable. Though despite Braingel having a bit of pain in his body and feeling emotionally distressed, the leader of the Little Freaks knew that good things will come for him when the time come. Everything was going to be alright.

THE END


End file.
